Till There Was You 1
by Ladyembth
Summary: Edith Crawley is an illustrator living and working in London. Anthony Strallan is a wealthy landowner. What happens when a modern 1920 woman meets a shy,Victorian man. Will sparks fly? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Anthony and Edith never met or knew each other before the war. However, their paths have been winding towards each other. What would happen if they met on the threshold of 1920. Are life decisions any different in 1920 than they are in 2012. What happens to a modern woman when she falls in love and tries to have it all.

This is an AU story. All Downton characters are the same, but a few new ones thrown in to make it flow. As always, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. Thank you for reading.

Lady Edith Crawley left Downton Abbey, her home of 25 years, in January 1919. Downton had been a rehabilitation facility during the war, and Edith had done her part in helping with the wounded men who were sent there. But when the war ended, and the last ambulance left with the last patient, Edith knew that she had to leave too. Her work and life as she knew it there, was done.

Edith had always been a talented artist so gathering up her portfolio of drawings she headed to London to stay with her aunt Rosamund. Her aunt had many friends and acquaintances, and because of Rosamund's connections Edith found employment with a small publishing firm, Benson and Warner. While the family connections certainly helped to get her an interview, she knew it was her talent that got her the job.

While her father and grandmother were appalled that she would want to work for a living, like the middle class did, her mother was proud of her; after all she was ½ American.

Edith's grandfather had left a tidy sum of money in a trust fund for each of his three granddaughters, Edith contacted the family solicitor and was able to secure enough money from her trust to buy a small flat near Kensington Park. Hers was one of six in the building, and because it was on the main floor, she had a small patio that opened off the main drawing room. While not grand, it suited her perfectly.

Her aunt helped her gather furnishings and before long Edith was tucked away in a cozy, eclectic little place that was all her own. She made friends with the other neighbors in the building and enjoyed her new life away from the confines of Downton Abbey. For the first time in her life she was free to do as she pleased.

She learned to care for herself. She didn't have a ladies maid so she learned to do her own hair and take care of her own clothes. She took cooking classes on Saturday , did her own washing, cleaned her own flat. Her neighbor, Deborah Miller taught her some basic sewing skills and Edith was so enthused she bought herself a sewing machine. Learning to work the treadle took some time, but she had learned to drive a car during the war, so she attacked this machine with as much gusto. The first item she actually made was an apron; she wore it all the time when she cooked.

While Mr. Benson knew of her title, at work she was just plain Edith Crawley; no Lady Edith for her. She did her share keeping the workspaces clean and enjoyed the friendship of the other editors and illustrators who worked there.

She wrote regularly to her mother and grandmother. Her mother always wrote back expressing how happy she was with what Edith was doing, but her grandmother's letters were full of lectures about propriety and how unseemly it was for an Earl's to work for a living and how hard it was to not tell people what she was doing. Edith always laughed and shook her head. Her grandmother lived in another time and would never understand.

All in all it was wonderful. She lived where everything new and exciting was happening. She enjoyed a social life with the people she worked with as well as some of the neighbors in her building. She had met some young men and went out with some, but marriage wasn't something she was interested in and told them as much when they brought up the subject of why someone as pretty as she was wasn't married. Her answer was always the same, "I don't want to be married!" and she felt lucky if they never asked to see her again. She didn't like men her own age she decided. They were vain and full of themselves, and didn't have anything in common with her. She much preferred talking to older men. She went to many dinner parties at her aunt Rosamund's house and the people there were interesting and stimulating; and they were interested in what she had to say. She wasn't stupid. She read and was up on current events so she could hold her own at these gatherings.

Her life was playing out exactly as she wanted. She was contented and fulfilled – or so she thought.

So for eleven months her life was happy, blissful and routine. She worked Monday thru Friday, spent Saturdays shopping or going to museums. She especially enjoyed the British Museum, spending large amounts of time in the old book section looking at the drawings that monks had done centuries earlier. She envisioned them hunched over their wooden tables, sitting on hard benches for hours on end doing the work of the church. It must have been excruciating, hour after hour, day after day, only stopping for prayers, food and sleep. She thought that they probably never thought that someone six or seven hundred years in the future would look upon their work in awe.

And on Sundays she went to church with her Aunt and had luncheon with her afterward. It was her Aunt she knew that kept the family really informed about what she was doing at work, and she suspected that Rosamund gleaned that information from Mr. Benson. Edith suspected that Rosamund and Mr. Benson were more than casual friends and that thought made her smile. Her aunt had been a widow a long time, so why shouldn't she have a companion. And while Mr. Benson would be considered middle class by her grandmother and family, Edith liked him. He was smart, kind, wealthy, and nice looking. He was tall with grey hair, nice hazel colored eyes, and a nice smile – very distinguished. The perfect man for her aunt.

She had only gone home once, and that was for the annual Garden Party that Downton put on each June. She dreaded it, but consoled herself in the knowledge she would only be there for two days. She knew she had to do these home trips because her father sent her a stipend each month. She hadn't wanted the money, but he insisted that it was to offset her salary. So she took the money, put it in the bank and kept it as backup. For this garden party, she had bought a new dress with the money. It was cut in the new shorter style, it might even turn some heads. She laughed when she thought about that; Edith Crawly, turning heads.

She walked around the gardens bored to death. It was always the same. There was a string quartet playing, servants walking around serving, and tedious conversations. Lucky for her that everyone thought her boring, so she didn't have to partake. She enjoyed walking around and doing what she liked to do best – people watch.

She noticed her sister Mary's fiancé Richard Carlisle standing off by himself. He and Mary had been engaged for about two years, and watching the two of them together was interesting. He was a self- made man, a millionaire who had made his money from newspapers that printed gossip. But he was good looking and for some unknown reason Mary had found him suitable. She always thought that odd; especially since Mary and their cousin Matthew had some kind of unspoken affection for each other. Carlisle must have said something that annoyed Mary because she suddenly turned and walked away leaving him standing there by himself.

Edith sensed his embarrassment so she walked in his direction.

"Sir Richard, how nice to see you again", she said smiling at him.

"Lady Edith, I hardly recognized you. You have changed your hair. One of the new styles?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

Edith blushed. She had changed her hairstyle so she could do it herself. Also, the dress she had purchased was a beautiful shade of green that just set off her copper colored hair.

They talked briefly about business, what she was doing, did she like living in London and if she ever got tired of working for Benson and Warner she could come to work for him on one of his newspapers. But she noticed that during their conversation he kept looking at Mary. Finally Edith said putting her hand on his arm.

"Sir Richard, just be yourself. Don't try so hard to fit in. You have nothing to prove. Mary has always been snobbish and rolling her eyes is just part of her personality. "

"If you only knew," he said under his breath, but Edith had heard him.

"So, what kind of illustrating do you do?" he asked her.

"Well right now I am finishing up illustrating a small children's book. I think that it is to be published in time for Christmas. I never knew how much was involved in something like that." I spent a lot of time at the British Museum looking at old manuscripts researching styles of drawing."

They continued talking until Edith saw Mary heading back their way. She made her excuses to Carlisle and left. But before she got too far, he said, "Thank you for your kindness, Lady Edith."

She nodded her head as she headed in the opposite direction of Mary. As she was walking toward one of the refreshment tents, she noticed a group of six people talking. She had no idea who they were, probably neighbors or business associates of her father. One man in particular caught her eye. He was taller than the rest of them. The one thing she noticed about him was his light colored hair and how well he carried himself. He turned briefly and looked at he, but it was just a fleeting glance .

She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, but turned around to look again. He had left the group and was talking to her mother. Then he headed toward the front of the house; _most likely leaving she thought._ _Something I wish I could do._

/

So now here she was again sitting in a first class compartment on the train heading back to Downton. It was December 1919, time for the annual Christmas festivities. She hadn't wanted to come, but knew if she didn't she would never hear the end of it; reprimanding letters from her mother and grandmother was something she didn't want to have in the New Year. She had arranged to be gone from work for two weeks. She had worked hard on the children's book, even coming in on Saturdays, so when she asked Mr. Benson if she could go home for the holidays, he graciously allowed her the time off.

She leaned her head back and watched the landscape as it flew by. She didn't miss Yorkshire at all and was glad she would never have to live here again. London was her home now. Her life was there. She was happy there.

As the train pulled into the Downton station, she noticed how many people were milling around. _Probably going to Ripon or York for Christmas shopping,_ she thought. As it came to a stop, she picked up her cases, and stepped out of the carriage onto the platform. It was colder than she thought. It felt like snow in the air.

She found Mr. Hutchison the station master and asked him if he would mind sending her luggage up to the Abbey as she wanted to do some shopping in the village before it got too late.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Edith", he said with his slight Scottish brogue. "I will have Davey take them up as soon as the train pulls out. It's nice to see you again. You don't get home much anymore do you?"

"No, I live in London now," she said as she handed him some coins for his trouble.

He put his hand to his hat as a form of courtesy, picked up her cases and walked toward the back of the station.

Edith smiled to herself. As the daughter of the Earl of Grantham she still commanded respect from the people of the village. Somehow, it made her uncomfortable – she really wasn't that person anymore.

She headed down the street from the station toward the center of the village. Grantham had a quaintness about it – like it was plucked out of some old Jane Austin novel. The main street was long with the shops aligned along each side, and the Grantham Inn at the end of the street.

She noticed people looking at her as she passed. Living in London she wore the latest fashions and today was no exception. Her grey coat with black collar, her matching hat in the new style with a black velvet brim, and her new shoes with the higher heel made her stand out.

At the end of the street on the opposite end from the Grantham Inn and down from the railway depot was the town square. A lovely grassy area with trees and benches. It was a nice place for people to sit when the weather was warm, but not today; the wind was blowing and it was cold.

It was then that Edith saw her – a small little girl standing in the middle of the square crying. No one seemed to notice her except Edith. Walking toward her Edith realized that she couldn't be much older than four. She looked around but didn't see anyone who looked like they might franticly be looking for a small child.

Walking slowly up to her so as not to scare her Edith said, "Hello darling, who are you? Did your ma'ma or nanny get lost?"

The little girl was shivering so Edith put her arm around her and led her to the nearest bench. Wiping her eyes and pulling her close to keep her warm, the little girl nestled against Edith and grabbed her hand.

_Good God_, thought Edith, _who would let a small child like this out of their sight? She is cold and scared to death._

Suddenly Edith heard "Madeline, Madeline" and turned to see another little girl followed by a man running up the street toward them.

Edith continued to sit on the bench holding onto she guessed Madeline, as the man and other little girl approached them.

"Madeline, where did you go? Pa'pa and I looked all over for you, her sister said as she hugged her little sister.

Madeline continued to hold onto Edith's hand and nestle against her.

Their father approached them and bent down and hugged his little daughter.

"Oh, Madeline, You scared me to death. I was so afraid I had lost you," he said with deep concern in his voice.

Madeline continued to hold Edith's hand.

Looking at Edith he said, "Thank you so much. We were in the sweet shop and I turned around and suddenly she was gone."

Edith smiled and said, "Well, I am glad that I saw her and was able to help. Sometimes we girls get distracted."

"Pardon me for being rude," he said in a deep baritone voice although somewhat out of breath. " My name is Anthony Strallan, and these are my daughters Margaret and Madeline."

"How do you do, I'm Edith Crawley", she said as she put out her hand and looked into the bluest eyes and handsomest face she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: With so much angst this season with Anthony and Edith, I knew I had to take a different path. I wanted Anthony to be as he was in season one, the one doing the chasing and Edith finding a part of herself she didn't know existed. He still was in the war, and still has a bad arm, but not like it is in the series. He can use it, but needs a sling to give it a rest every now and again. He is still twenty years older than Edith, but isn't worried about it. And this is a man who has confidence in himself. I like him this way and our Edith will too. _

Edith rose from the bench but little Madeline Strallan still clung to her hand and pressed herself against Edith's coat.

"Well, everything seems to be all right then, all of you are back together," Edith smiled.

"My name is Margaret Strallan," the older sister said smiling from ear to ear. "We came to the village with papa today to buy new Christmas shoes. He took us to the sweet shop first to buy us a peppermint and Madeline just left."

Edith looked at the girls and then at their father.

"Well, how exciting is that" Looking at Anthony Strallan with a mischievous smile she said to Margaret.

"You know, shopping with your papa means that you usually get things that you would never get if you shopped with your mama or governess."

"Oh, we don't have a mama. She died after Madeline was born. We just have Miss Ford." Margaret said nonchalantly.

The way she talked surprised Edith. Margaret spoke as if her mother hadn't been much of a presence in her life, and her voice didn't hold much enthusiasm for this Miss Ford.

Anthony Strallan looked at his two young daughters and the lovely woman they were so obviously taken with and said.

"I was going to take the girls to tea. It is rather cold out and after all you have done to help us, I would be honored if you would join us."

"And where were you going to take these lovely young ladies," Edith said smiling.

"I have to admit, I don't know. I don't get into the village much. I suppose there is a tea shop around here." He said as he looked around.

"Is this their first time having tea somewhere other than your home?" Edith questioned.

"Yes," he said, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "I'm afraid I don't spend as much time with them as I should. In fact this is the first time I have ever taken them shopping. I am afraid that Margaret has a knack for making me feel guilty, hence our trip today."

Edith looked at the three of them. This wasn't how she had expected to spend the rest of her afternoon, but since her luggage was on its way to Downton, and she had planned to spend some time in the village, why shouldn't she have tea with this little family. It was definitely more exciting than what awaited her at home.

"Well, the best place in the village is the Grantham Inn. My sisters and I used to have tea there with our mother and grandmother when we were small. It is just the place for two lovely young ladies to have their first tea out in public."

"You have a grandmother?" Margaret asked in awe.

"Yes, I do, and I also have two sisters." Edith said laughing.

Before Edith knew it, Margaret had moved to her other side and took her hand. She now had Madeline clinging to her on one side and the talkative Margaret on the other – and a smiling Anthony Strallan walking a little behind.

To the casual observer, they looked like a family out doing some Christmas shopping.

As they walked toward the Grantham Inn, Margaret talked about everything and anything. As she pulled Edith along, she commented and pointed out everything in the store windows. She talked non-stop all the way down the street. _They really are quite sweet,_ Edith thought to herself.

When they reached the Inn Mr. Parker, the owner recognized Anthony immediately.

" Sir Anthony, what a pleasure to see you." He did a double take when he saw Edith.

" And Lady Edith. It has been a long time since you were here."

"Thank you Mr. Parker. Sir Anthony was kind enough to invite me to tea with his daughters." Edith said as she stepped back so that Margaret and Madeline could step forward.

They were escorted to a lovely table next to the window so the girls could look out and see the street and everything that was going on out there. Before Edith sat down though, she excused herself for a moment.

"You will come back?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, I will be right back." Edith said giving Margaret's hand a squeeze.

Walking over to Mr. Parker Edith smiled as she said. "Mr. Parker, do you still have those marvelous small cakes with the colored icing, you know just the right size for little girls? "

"Oh, yes we do. Quite a big seller they are."

"And how about the small tea cups and saucers that you used to have. Do you still have them? This is the first time Sir Anthony's daughters have had tea in a tea room and I thought they would be able to handle a smaller cup. And you might bring a pot of chocolate, just to be safe."

"Don't worry about a thing, Lady Edith. We will take care of the little girls."

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Mr. Parker." Edith said as she smiled and touched his arm in a gesture of friendliness.

Walking back toward the table, Edith saw three pairs of eyes looking at her. Anthony Strallan's smile and eyes said, "Thank you."

Margaret and Madeline's eyes looked at her like she was something out of a storybook. Edith remembered that look well. It was the look that she and her sisters used to give their mother when they were little – when Cora was dressed up to go somewhere with their father; a look of love and not wanting their mother to ever leave.

Somehow, in a small space of time, Edith had become the object of their affection.

It almost brought tears to her eyes. Here were two very lonely little girls. Girls who adored their father, but didn't get much of his time, and somehow she thought didn't get much affection or encouragement from this Miss. Ford, whoever she was.

Two little girls who were the daughter of a baronet, but looked like children of a shopkeeper. She had noticed that their clothes were clean but older; Margaret's coat, just beginning to be too small. Their hair was clean, but unkempt, not curled with clips or bows like most little girls their age. Edith somehow thought it a bit sad. And on top of that their shoes were scuffed. _Didn't their father notice these things_, she thought.

She wished she had her sketch pad with her; she would have sketched them for her portfolio and maybe used them in a later illustration. There was a story here, and maybe since Margaret liked to talk so much, she might just find out what it was.

Mr. Parker brought the tea, cakes and chocolate along with a large book to put on the chair so Madeline could sit higher and be closer to the table. His thoughtfulness did not go unrecognized by Edith who said, "Thank you very much, as she nodded toward Madeline."

"That's alright M'lady," Parker said. "We try to make all our customers comfy."

"Why does he call you My Lady," Margaret asked as she reached for one of the little cakes.

"Lady Edith is the daughter of the Earl of Grantham," Strallan said smiling at his daughter. "As such, she is always referred to as Lady Edith. I am afraid I have been lax in teaching my daughters proper etiquette, he said somewhat sheepishly as he looked at Edith. "They don't get out much."

The next half hour went smoothly, Margaret rattling on about this and that. They loved drinking out of the little cups and did prefer the chocolate to the tea. And all of the little cakes had vanished.

"Well, this has certainly been a lovely afternoon," Edith said. Not only did I get my afternoon tea, but I was able to have it with two lovely girls. Sir Anthony, it was a pleasure meeting you and your family" she continued as she stood up and held out her hand. It was cold outside and she was standing on a wool rug, but the electricity that shot through her body when their hands touched had nothing to do with the weather.

You're not going yet?" Margaret said loud enough for everyone in the tea room to hear. "Won't you please come with us to pick out our Christmas shoes. Papa doesn't know the kind we really want. He only knows what Miss Ford told him to get. Please, Please come." She said as she grabbed Edith's hand.

Strallan was embarrassed, Edith could tell. His precocious young daughter had obviously said more than was proper.

"Margaret, I am sure that your papa will do just fine," Edith said , although somehow she knew he was going to be in over his head as far as these two little girls were concerned.

"Papa, please can she come, please? You will come, won't you, please?" Margaret begged again.

Edith shot a look at Sir Anthony who smiled at her and said, "Yes, please come if you can spare the time. I think I could use some extra help today.

"Well, all right," Edith said noticing that Madeline had moved around her and was again holding onto her hand.

They left the Grantham Inn and walked down the street to Gibsons, a nice store that carried a large inventory of family shoes. As they were entering, Madeline looked in the window and pulled on Edith's hand so that she had to bend down and hear the small girl say, "Those are the ones that I want."

Looking in the window, Edith saw the black patent leather shoes with the grosgrain ribbon bows. She smiled because she knew these were the shoes that every little girl wanted to have to wear with their good Christmas dresses.

"Oh, yes Margaret repeated. Those are the ones that we want."

Sir Anthony just shrugged his shoulders and smiled the smile of a man who had lost the battle of the shoes, as he opened the doors for Edith and the girls. Edith laughed to herself thinking, _Sir, you are definitely out of your league_. Madeline and Margaret did not waste any time telling and showing the clerk exactly the shoes they wanted. As the girls were being fitted, Edith turned to Strallan and said, "Are these the kind of shoes you were supposed to buy?"

"Ah …no! I don't think so." Miss Ford said that they needed tie-up shoes. I think she said oxfords."

"Oxfords! really, for Christmas? You must be joking!" Edith was astonished. "This is the time of year for pretty shoes to wear with pretty dresses. They do have pretty dresses, don't they?" she questioned.

"Well. . . .yes, I suppose they do. I give Miss Ford money each month and she takes care of their clothing needs." He said somewhat surprised that someone would ask that.

_Um. . . . . Miss Ford. Well you may give her money each month for their clothes, but I can assure you that she isn't spending it on them_, she thought.

"Oh, papa look" Madeline said as she and Margaret walked around in their new patent leather shoes.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Margaret said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Before Sir Anthony had a chance to say anything Edith said, "Mr. Gibson, you have just made two little girls very happy. Wrap them up!"

"I'm sorry, she said to Sir Anthony. "Believe me when I say that you will have two very unhappy daughters, and I mean unhappy, if they don't go home with those shoes."

Suddenly Anthony smiled. He knew he had been outmaneuvered by two cunning little girls and a very pretty big girl. Somehow he didn't mind at all. _I wouldn't mind being outmaneuvered by her again_, he thought as he looked at Edith.

As they left the shop Edith again tried to say goodbye, but Sir Anthony insisted that they drive her home. After all they had used up her entire afternoon , it was getting late, and Downton Abbey was on their way home.

Edith listened to the girls in the backseat as they drove home. They had un-wrapped their new shoes and had put them on their hands, holding them out in front of them, lovingly telling Sir Anthony how beautiful they were and what a wonderful papa he was for buying them. She smiled to herself thinking what a different and nice day it had been. As they pulled up the long drive to the Abbey, Margaret leaned forward from the backseat and said, "Lady Edith, this is where you live? It looks like a castle. It must be just like a fairy tale to live here!"

_If you only knew the truth_, Edith thought.

Sir Anthony stopped the car, came around and opened the door for Edith. Helping her out, she again felt that little snap of electricity go through her body.

_Get a hold of yourself Edith_, she admonished herself. _You have only just met the man._

From the backseat she heard Margaret ask, "We will see you again, won't we?"

Turning and putting her hand over Margaret's she said, "Yes, I hope so. I am home for two weeks. It is possible that we will see each other again."

Still holding Sir Anthony hand, she said somewhat embarrassed, "Thank you for a lovely afternoon. I have thoroughly enjoyed meeting you and your daughters. Have a very Happy Christmas."

"_I will, if I can see you again_, he thought as he walked around and got back into the car. Driving off he looked in his rear view mirror and watched Edith walk into Downton Abbey. _Why had he never met her_ _before,_ he wondered. _Well, I have two weeks to change that._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have taken liberty with the names on Sir Anthony's staff.

Edith made it back to Downton just in time to hear the dinner gong. Racing upstairs she smiled as she saw Anna hanging up the clothes she had brought with her from London. Having a maid, if only for a short time, certainly did have its advantages.

"Oh Milady, these dresses are beautiful," Anna said as she hung up a purple chiffon.

"Thank you, Anna. That particular dress is one I saw and the sales clerk convinced me that the color looks good on me, and believe it or not, it does." Edith laughed.

She changed quickly putting on a blue dress that was dressy enough for dinner at Downton but could also be worn for other occasions. Smoothing her hair and refreshing her face she left Anna and headed down to the drawing room.

Her mother and grandmother were already there. Smiling , she took her seat and waited for the ritual to begin. The rest of the family would arrive, they would talk small talk until dinner was announced and then they would all go to the dining room for another hour or so of stilted conversation. _Thank God I_ _only have to endure fourteen of these before I can go home_, she thought.

"What took you so long to come home from the station?" her mother asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to walk around and look at the shops. Edith said. "I haven't been here since June. You know how much I like to walk."

"Who brought you home? Carson told me that you came home in a car." Her grandmother said as nosey as ever.

Edith folded her hands in her lap and proceeded to tell her mother and grandmother about the events of the afternoon.

"But you don't even know Anthony Strallan. How could you have tea with him and help him with his daughters?" her mother asked in one of her shocking voices.

"Well, I know him now, she said as she rose off the sofa and walked toward the window.

"I'm surprised he could get two children on Maud Strallan. Cold woman, very unfriendly. Maybe she felt guilty when he went off to war and then again when he had a furlough." her grandmother said in her most condensending voice.

"Really Granny, they are very nice little girls and I found them and their father charming." Edith said with frustration in her voice.

Here she was, home not even two hours and all of the questioning and meddling began.

When the rest of the family came in again they all talked small talk. Richard Carlisle had come down from London for the holiday and he asked Edith about the children's book she had illustrated. Mary shot Edith a glance that said_ how does he know about your book._ Edith didn't elaborate, she just told them it had been published in November and was in bookstores now. Carlisle did mention to her that if he had known she was coming down, she could have driven with him. Edith smiled and thanked him for his thoughtfulness but secretly thought, _yes¸ but if I had driven down with you, I would never have met_ _Anthony Strallan_. Relief swept over her when Carson finally announced dinner.

Dinner was everything Edith remembered it to be –long and boring. She hadn't eaten this much food in a long time. Her diet had changed since moving to London. She ate and drank less and she liked it. She felt healthier and the daily walks to and from work helped to keep her slim and her muscles toned. This was a completely different world – one she knew she would never want again.

She watched everyone at the table. Mary and Richard Carlisle hardly talked to each other. Cousin Isobel and Matthew had come and you could always count on Isobel to liven up any conversation. Her grandmother, sitting next to her father always threw in a comment after Isobel stopped talking. Her father looked around the table with a look of pride on his face. Edith had always sat on his left and he very seldom talked to her. _Just like old times_, she thought. _Nothing ever changes_.

Quietly Carson came in and leaned down and said in his most Carson voice, "There is someone here to see you, Milady."

"Who is here to see you at this hour?" her father asked.

"Who is it Carson, do you know?" Edith asked.

"He says he is Sir Anthony Strallan's chauffeur, Milady."

"What in the world is going on?" her father bellowed.

Edith got out of her chair saying, "I am sure it is nothing. Perhaps I left something in his car."

But she knew she hadn't left anything in the car. As she walked out into the hall she spied Sir Anthony's chauffeur standing by the front door.

"Carson, have him come in. It's cold out there."

Carson nodded and motioned for the chauffeur to come forward. He bowed his head to Edith and then said. "I have this note for you Milady. Lady Margaret told me that I was to deliver it to you in person."

"Thank you! . . . . . . .

"Sampson, Milady"

Edith took the envelope from his hand, opened it and smiled. Written in the hand of a six year old, Edith read,

_Dear Lady Edith,_

_Will you please come to our house for tea tomorrow at 4:00. Papa says that it is okay for us to invite you. Please come! Maddie and I really want to see you again and you can see our Christmas tree. Please come._

_Your friend,_

_Margaret Strallan_

"Sampson, will you please wait for a moment?" Edith said as she walked into the drawing room, sat down at the desk and wrote on Downton stationary,

_Dear Lady Margaret,_

_Thank you for your invitation. I would be pleased to join you, your sister and father for tea tomorrow. I will see you at 4:00._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Edith Crawley_

Edith laughed to herself. She hadn't signed anything _Lady_ in a long time. Putting the note in an envelope and addressing it to Margaret, she went back out to the hallway.

"Please see that Lady Margaret gets this reply."

Sampson smiled somewhat tenderly Edith thought and said tipping his hat, "Thank you Milady for your kindness."

Carson showed him the door and Edith turned to go back to the dining room only to see her mother standing there.

"Don't worry Ma'ma, I am only going to tea tomorrow with two very sweet little girls."

" And what about their father?" Cora asked.

"I imagine he will be there as well, since it is at his house." Edith said smiling as she went back into the dining room to finish her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _I beg forgiveness of Baron Munchausen, Spotted Horse, Kiddymonster75 for taking liberties with the names you have used in your stories. I liked them so much that I have used them here. It makes the stories flow so much better, I think. Thank you!_

_So now they have met. Will Anthony put himself in gear, or will he just sit and idle. And what about Edith? Has her year away from home given put some starch in her corset, or does the family still intimidate her. Only time will tell!_

The library at Locksley, the Strallan estate was the room that Anthony Strallan loved best. Ever since he was a little boy, he relished sitting in there reading all the wonderful books that the Strallans had collected through the years. While many estates had libraries that were larger and had books of greater value, his library fitted him well. He was an avid collector of rare books, a hobby that had been handed down to him by his father and grandfather, and he knew numerous great grandfathers. He had booksellers in London and Edinburgh constantly on the lookout for books and other items that might interest him. If one were to do an inventory of the library, they might be surprised to find that it had many old, rare, and valuable books. Thus, the shelves were brimming with books on poetry, the classics ( many first editions), novels of all kinds, books on mathematics, engineering, architecture, religion, and of course his favorite, agriculture. Because of his devotion to his estate, he subscribed to all the agriculture catalogs, not to mention many of the new ones that featured farm equipment. He had also written to the United States Department of Agriculture and subscribed to many of their publications about new and improved methods in farming. To an outsider walking in, it would look like a mess , books and magazines stacked on the floor, tables and even some chairs; but Anthony Strallan knew where everything was and where every book belonged. It was his haven, a place where he could contemplate his life.

Right now he was sitting there sipping a whiskey and thinking back over the day. What a day it had been! Starting out rather hectic with the girls, but ending calmly in the company of Lady Edith Crawley. He was surprised that he had never met her before. Every year he attended the Grantham Garden Party, out of obligation of course, but could never remember meeting Lady Edith. _But being at least what_ _twenty years younger,_ he thought, the chances of them talking in the same circle of people was highly unlikely. Still he smiled as he thought of her and the kindness she had shown his daughters.

His daughters! If the truth be known he was surprised he even had children. While he and his late wife Maud loved each other, the intimate part of their marriage had been fairly awkward and embarrassing. Whatever they felt for each other, he thought was always held back because of propriety and Victorian ideas of what intimacy could or should be like. Margaret, their first child was born in February 1914. Maud had been anxious and nervous during the pregnancy, but because Anthony was home with her, it went well and her labour and Margaret's birth had gone smoothly. However, Maud didn't take to motherhood. A wet nurse was hired and Agnes Ford, Maud's maid helped care for Maud and the baby.

Shortly after Margaret's birth war was declared with Germany and Anthony was asked to come and be part of the new military intelligence unit. Maud was frantic when he left, but he calmed her fears by telling her that he wasn't going to be in the trenches. Because of his language skills, he would mostly be translating dispatches and correspondence. He came home as often as he could, but because he was an officer, he didn't like to take advantage of his rank and get furloughs more often than the enlisted men assigned to him.

He managed to come home one more time, in 1916. Maud seemed in better spirits. She told him how much she had missed him and initiated intimacy between them, something she rarely did. She whispered that she hoped it would result in a brother or sister for Margaret. She begged him not to leave her alone, but he had felt sure that his explanation that the war would soon be over and he would be home for good had somehow calmed her. He was ecstatic when he got a letter from Miss Ford telling him that Maud was pregnant. This pregnancy seemed to be going better than the last one and he was anxious to get back home to his little family. He wrote to her constantly trying as best he could to calm her fears.

But happiness was not to be his. He was wounded and while recuperating he received the news that his wife had died giving birth to his second daughter. His life came crashing down around him. He and Maud had known each other since they were children and the fact that he wasn't with her when she died racked him with grief and guilt.

And what about his little daughters. Margaret was two, and his newest one would never know her mother. What would he do? How could he take care of them with a wounded arm and nightmares, invading his sleep each night?

He talked out his fears and frustrations with Army doctors who helped him gain some perspective of the war and the part he had played in it. While the nightmares and the accompanying night sweats of what he had seen and experienced would probably always be with him, he knew he had to get a grip on himself for the sake of the two little girls who waited for him at home. Two little girls who didn't know who he was.

Maud had written to him before Madeline was born begging him that if anything happened to her, to please keep Miss Ford on to help with the children. She had been there ever since Margaret had been born and was the only woman the child knew, other than the housekeeper and cook.

So for six years Miss Ford had stayed and been the girls' companion. She wasn't qualified to be a nanny or governess, and Anthony was hesitant out of respect for Maud's memory to hire one. He had never noticed the girls' lack of etiquette or manners because they never went anywhere. They ran around the house getting in Oakley, the butler's way. They spent a great deal of time in the kitchen with Mrs. Bass, the cook. They loved to spend time with Mrs. Thompson, the wife of his blacksmith, and Margaret knew about almost everything that was going on around the place. She had even managed to nose her way into one of the barns when one of the cows was calfing. It was only because one of the farm hands had noticed her standing there with her mouth open and her eyes practically falling out of her head, that she was gently led away and told _that little ladies didn't watch animals being born._ She knew almost all the workers who worked in and around the house by name. One day Anthony noticed her sitting on the ground talking to Jimmy, the son of the estate's Farrier. She had managed to coax him into sharing his mid-day meal with her. At dinner she would talk endlessly about what she had seen and much to Anthony's dismay what she had heard each day .Her language skills were not what a six year old girls should be. He had talked to his manager and asked him to talk to the men about their language, especially if Margaret with the big ears was around.

Madeline however was a different story. At four she allowed her older sister to take the lead and do most of the talking. She was shy and reserved while Margaret was outgoing and curious. Madeline liked to sit in the library with Anthony when he was working on estate business and she was happy to draw or look at the picture books he kept there for her. She loved to sit in his lap and have him read to her and every once in a while she would fall asleep snuggled up against him. While Margaret loved to run around the place by herself, Madeline liked to be with Anthony. She would hold his hand when he walked around and talked to the workers. He would pick her up and sit her on his shoulders. She loved that; she would giggle, laugh, and hug him tight.

So it came as no surprise to him when Margaret kept badgering him to let her write a note to Lady Edith and invite her to tea the following day. She was like a dog with a bone; not letting go of this idea. As much as Anthony tried to explain that they had just met Lady Edith and maybe it would be better to wait a few more days, Margaret would have none of it. And when she started to cry, well Anthony knew he had lost another battle.

He helped her compose her invitation, but she knew exactly what she wanted to say. When Sampson their chauffeur came to take it to Downton Abbey, Margaret ran alongside him saying, "Sampson, you have to give it to Lady Edith, no one else. Please Sampson, make sure you give it to **her.**" Sampson smiled at Margaret and Sir Anthony and bending down said to the little girl. "Don't you worry Lady Margaret, I will stand there until I hand it to her myself. I promise."

He smiled now as he finished his whiskey. Lady Edith had received the note and had written back. Margaret jumped for joy when Sampson handed her Edith's reply. Anthony read it to her at least three times before she was hustled off to bed by Miss Ford, hugging the note close to her little heart.

It had certainly been an interesting day. If the truth be known, Anthony was as anxious as Margaret to have Edith come for tea. He had wanted an opportunity to see her again but it had taken his daughter, who hardly ever took no for an answer, to spur him on. He hoped that she didn't think that he was too forward asking her to come to his house the day after he had met her for the first time. _Oh hell_! He thought, _she seemed to enjoy our company today. Hopefully we won't scare her away for good_ _tomorrow. _He would call over to the Abbey in the morning and let them know that he would send his car for Lady Edith. He hoped that** he** would be able to drive her home after tea. With that thought in his head he put down his whisky, turned off the lights and went upstairs, smiling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started out as all the other days at Downton did – useless and boring. How she had stood it for all those years she never knew_. Probably because I didn't know anything different_. But the war had set her free and now she was a person so different from the person she once was that being home was difficult for her to embrace.

Carson found her in the library later that morning and informed her that Sir Anthony Strallan had called and said that he would send his car around for her about 3:45, if that was okay with her. _What a_ _thoughtful thing to do, _she thought, _but he must certainly know that I could get there myself._ She played the idea over in her head thinking that maybe the reason he might send his car is that he would be in control of when she went home rather than her calling Downton for their chauffeur to come and get her. _Interesting idea,_ she thought. _Sending a car is what a gentleman would do; and Anthony Strallan was a gentleman. _

Edith chose a heather colored wool dress that complimented her figure and coloring to wear to the Strallans. She felt giddy at the thought of seeing Margaret and Madeline again, but if the truth be known she had butterflies in her stomach about seeing _him _again. She had never met anyone with such intense blue eyes. He had been the soul of propriety the day before, but when they shook hands the shock that went through her was not imagined. _Did he feel the same shock_, she wondered.

She had just finished dressing when Anna came into her room to tell her that Sir Anthony's chauffeur had arrived. She finished putting on her hat and coat. Grabbing her clutch and gloves she was starting out the door when Anna said, "It is so nice to have you back Milady, and you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit"

"Why thank you Anna. I don't get many compliments these days."

Edith went down the stairs and out the door to see Sampson standing by Sir Anthony's car. Smiling at him she said, "Thank you for coming Sampson, but I think I could have made it to Locksley. After all it isn't that far away."

"The little ladies were insistent that I come and get you, Milady. I think they wanted to make sure you got there okay."

Locksley was about five miles away from Downton. Sitting in the back seat, Edith watch the rolling hills swish by. Suddenly she was nervous. Her hands were sweating inside her gloves and her heart started beating faster – she could almost hear it in her ears. _Get a hold of yourself_, she thought. _You have been around good looking men before._

When they arrived at Locksley, the front door flew open and Margaret came running out. Edith smiled as she noticed that she was wearing her new Christmas shoes. Madeline was right behind her and grabbed Edith's hand much in the same way she had done the day earlier. Anthony Strallan was right behind them. Taking her hand again he said,

"You have to excuse the excitement. They have been staring out the window for about thirty minutes looking for the car. If they have asked me once, they have asked me at least fifty times when you were going to get here. Thank you for coming. As you can see you have made their day very happy." _And mine_ _too, _he thought.

Edith had never been to Locksley before. Looking at it she had to smile. _What a perfect house for little_ _girls,_ she thought. _It looks like a gingerbread house_. Red brick with white stone trim. It was a beautiful house and the interior was warm and cozy although somewhat dated.

"Do you want to see our Christmas Tree?" Madeline asked as she and Margaret pulled Edith down the entrance hall.

"Girls!" a forceful voice said from the doorway of one of the rooms.

Madeline and Margaret immediately dropped Edith's hands, and she noticed that their little bodies stiffened.

"You have to let Lady Edith take off her coat and gloves before showing her around the house," the voice said.

Edith turned to see who was talking and found herself staring into the coldest pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were a stormy blue-grey, no happiness in them. It sent a shiver down her spine.

As Oakley the butler was helping her off with her coat, Sir Anthony approached her and said,

"Forgive me, Lady Edith may I present Miss Ford. Miss Ford is the girl's companion.

"How do you do, Miss Ford," Edith said as she held out her hand.

Because of her job, Edith was used to shaking hands with people, but obviously Miss Ford wasn't because the hand she presented to Edith was limp; no firmness, no friendliness, no nothing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Edith. The girls have talked about nothing but your excursion in the village yesterday." She said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

If looks could kill, Edith would have been dead on the floor. This woman definitely did not like her. Edith had invaded her domain, and Miss Ford didn't like it one bit.

Edith had always had a sixth sense about people. She had developed it as a child and it had served her well. She could usually figure people out very quickly after meeting them. And she had this woman figured out within thirty seconds of meeting her.

Agnes Ford was about forty years old. She was taller than Edith and slim. She wore her dark hair in an older style, parted in the center and pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her clothes while somewhat in the latest fashion, were severe. She wore no jewelry or color on her face. But Edith had to admit that Agnes Ford had a beautiful complexion. _She could be attractive,_ Edith thought_, but she_ _doesn't know how_. She reminded Edith somewhat of O'Brien, her mother's maid. There wasn't any happiness in this woman's life and Edith thought that Agnes Ford could make a small child's life miserable.

Madeline had slowly inched closer to Edith and wormed her little hand into hers. _They are_ _scared to death of this woman_, she thought.

All of Margaret's enthusiasm had vanished in a matter of seconds as well. She stood there frozen to the entry hall floor.

"Well, I am ready to see your Christmas Tree if you will show it to me." Edith said as looked at Sir Anthony.

The evil spell was broken as Anthony said, "All right girls, you can show her, but Margaret, remember we invited Lady Edith for tea, not to be dragged around the house. "

Edith was led into what she supposed was the drawing room. A lovely room although somewhat worn out; like old clothes that were still good but not nice enough to wear. The furniture was lovely, but some of the chairs and the settee needed to be recovered. But the room was bright. The winter sun shown in the windows and gave the room a lovely sunny glow. Over in the corner was the Christmas Tree covered with handmade and store bought ornaments. It was the perfect tree for a family.

Madeline walked over to the tree and gently touched one of the ornaments. "This ornament belonged to my mother when she was a little girl," Madeline said, but there wasn't any emotion in her voice. It was just a statement of fact.

"Oh my, and what a beautiful one it is too. All of your ornaments make your tree sparkle."

"I made this one myself, " Margaret said as she showed Edith a little paper ornament. Papa helped us make the chain, didn't you papa?" she continued.

Edith looked at Anthony Strallan. He was smiling at his two little motherless girls with a great deal of love in his face.

"Do you have a Christmas tree at your castle?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, we do, and we have lots of ornaments on it that my sisters and I made when we were little girls, like you are now." Edith said.

Margaret went over to the tree and showed Edith some of the presents that were under it.

"These presents are from my Aunt Margaret, I am named for her, and my uncle James, and our cousins Michael and Robert. They live in Scotland," Margaret said as she knelt down and lovingly touched the gifts that were wrapped in beautiful paper and bows and stacked under the tree. But Santa Claus will bring us our other gifts, won't he papa." she said as she looked lovingly at her father.

"Yes, darling he will. You know that he comes on Christmas Eve when everyone is asleep." Anthony said as he smiled at Edith.

"Have you girls written him a letter asking him for the very most wonderful present in the world," Edith asked as she looked at them.

"Oh, yes! Miss Ford helped us write our letters yesterday and papa said he would take them into the village today and post them," Margaret said with enthusiasm.

"Do you think Santa Claus will get them tomorrow?"

"Yes!, I do," Edith remarked. "Letters to Santa, once they are put in the post, become magical and fly straight away to the North Pole."

"Papa bought us a new Christmas book," Margaret said as she rummaged through the presents on the floor under the tree and brought out her new book.

Edith was taken by surprise. In Margaret's little hand was her book – the one that she had taken so much time and energy to illustrate. She blushed a little, she had never seen the finished copy. But her pride could not keep her from smiling at the cover and how lovely it had turned out.

"Papa read it to us last night, little Madeline said as she again snuggled against Edith. I like papa to read to me."

Anthony stood there taking in the scene before him. His two little girls were all over the place showing Edith Crawley everything about their Christmas. _This is how it should be, for them; a happy_ _home with joy and laughter, _he thought sadly.

But the moment was broken when Miss. Ford announced that tea was ready. Anthony took Edith's elbow and offered her a seat on the other side of the room. Edith watched closely as Miss. Ford took a seat across from Sir Anthony and poured the tea. _She feels as if she is the lady of the house_, Edith thought to herself and suddenly she realized that Agnes Ford was in love with Anthony Strallan. Her eyes hardly ever left him and she hung on every word he said. No wonder she had greeted Edith so coldly. Edith had invaded her territory, first by convincing Anthony Strallan to buy the girls the shoes they wanted, not the ones she had told him to get, and then daring to come to his house to have tea with _her family_. With Lady Strallan dead, this woman had managed to worm her way into the lives of Strallan and his daughters. But because she wasn't trained as a nanny or governess, she had been in over her head in the day to day management of these two willful little girls. No wonder they were the way they were. Without a mother or governess to teach them manners and proper etiquette, they had been left to their own devices.

Nodding and talking to the girls and Strallan, Edith's thoughts were still on Miss. Ford. She suddenly felt sorry for the woman. Sir Anthony Strallan, because of his social position would never consider marrying anyone like Agnes Ford. Even if Edith never saw this little family again, she knew that Miss. Ford would never claim them as her own. She would never have the love and affection of Margaret and Madeline, and she would never know the love of Anthony Strallan. She would live in this house with them, never having any authority, growing older and bitter with age.

_My God!_ she thought. _Is that what's in store for me – a life of loneliness. Will I end up a bitter old maid_ _illustrating stories until my fingers get knarled and twisted_. _Will I then come back to Downton and be_ _forced to depend on Mary for my needs? _

She shivered inwardly at the thought but was brought out of her trance when Margaret said, "Lady Edith, do you play the piano?"

"Yes! Yes I do Margaret. Why?"

"Papa, do you think it would be alright if Lady Edith played some Christmas Carols?"

"Margaret," Miss. Ford said. Lady Edith is your father's guest and shouldn't be asked to play songs for you."

Edith looked at the crushed face of little Margaret. Turning to Miss. Ford she said,

"Miss. Ford, thank you for your concern, but I don't mind playing some Christmas Carols for the girls if it is alright with Sir Anthony."

"Of course, we would be honored," Strallan said as he motioned toward the piano on the other side of the room, opposite the Christmas Tree.

The piano took Edith's breath away. It was a beautiful instrument; a Bechstein. It was mahogany and at least six feet long with turned octagonal legs. The music desk was carved with open fretwork. Breathtaking was the only word that Edith could think of to describe it. She was sure that an instrument of this quality had been hand rubbed over and over to obtain the shinning effect_. Many man hours went into this_ _instrument,_ she thought.

"What a beautiful instrument." Edith said to Strallan as she rubbed her hands over the wood.

"It belonged to my late wife. She was a marvelous player. Before the war, we used to sit in here and play duets together. I used to play the violin, but I can't anymore." But who knows, maybe someday I will get enough strength in my arm and hand to play again."

Anthony told her that there were music books in the bench, so Edith opened it to discover at least three books of Christmas Carols. The bench was as lovely as the piano. The cover was done in fine needlepoint and by someone who knew how. Each stitch was perfect and the finished picture depicted a shepherd, a girl and sheep. _A farm scene, how appropriate for an estate such as this,_ she thought.

"Did Lady Strallan do the bench cover?"

"Yes! She did. I could never understand how she could sit and do it for hours on end, but she did." There was a tone of pride in his voice and Edith imagined them sitting in this room in the evening, him reading and she doing her needlework and one brief moment, Edith felt envy.

Shaking the feeling off she sat down at the piano, and turning to Madeline asked, "What is your favorite Christmas Carol?"

"Away in a Manger," both girls answered at once.

"Then let's start with Away in a Manger," Edith smiled.

As Edith's hands started over the keys, she heard the small little voices singing their hearts out. On the second chorus, which they also knew by heart, she smiled and nodded for Miss. Ford to join in, but her face was sullen. She wouldn't have come closer and sung if her life depended on it. As she was playing the bridge before the third chorus, she turned to Sir Anthony and said, "Join in Sir Anthony, we need a baritone for this third chorus."

The drawing room at Locksley Park was ringing with music. Two little girls singing their hearts out to their favorite Christmas Carols. Sir Anthony Strallan joining in on the simple ones that all children and adults knew by heart; Silent Night, Hark the Herald Angels Sing, O Come All Thee Faithful.

And Edith Crawley smiled as she played and listened to the music coming from the most beautiful instrument she had ever played. She was glad she could do something as simple as playing the piano, to make two little girls happy.

When the singing was finished, Margaret pulled Edith over by the Christmas Tree and picked up her new Christmas book. The title of it was _The Letter to Santa_. The story was about a brother and sister who wrote to Santa and asked that he bring them a father. It was a sweet story and did have a happy ending, but Santa didn't have to bring them a father. As it turned out in the story, their mother, a widow, married a man she had known for a long time – an old friend, who had always loved her and her children.

Margaret whispered to Edith, "In my letter to Santa that papa is going to take to post , I asked Santa to bring Madeline and me a mama."

Edith was stunned. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a child who believes with all her heart that Santa Claus, Kris Kringle, Father Christmas, whatever you want to call him can perform that kind of miracle.

Whispering so that Sir Anthony and Madeline couldn't hear, Edith said. "Margaret, Santa usually brings toys and sweets. I think that finding you a mama on this short notice might be a little hard for him. "

But Margaret didn't have time to answer or ask any more questions. Anthony turned to her and said, "Margaret darling, we have had a wonderful time with Lady Edith today but I think that it is time that I take her home. She has a family waiting and we don't want to keep her away too long."

Edith looked at Madeline and Margaret. Deep down inside she felt odd. She cared about them. Kneeling down she hugged each one of them close and said, "After Christmas maybe I can come back and you can show me all your wonderful presents."

"Please, don't go," Madeline said as she buried her little head in Edith's shoulder. And by the way her little body shook, Edith knew that she was crying.

"Darling, don't cry! I promise we will see each other soon." But your papa is right, I do have to get back home. Hugging them again, Edith stood and let Oakley help her on with her coat. She couldn't take her eyes off of Margaret and Madeline. They were unhappy about her leaving and she knew that Miss. Ford would probably say something mean to them once she left.

Sir Anthony Strallan walked her to the door and told Sampson that he would drive Lady Edith home. Even though his right arm had been injured during the war, he was lucky that he could still use it. It was weaker than his left one, but he did exercises constantly to keep it limber and strong. He was happy when he finally had enough confidence to drive again. The excursion into the village the day before had been the first time he had driven with the girls, and he wanted to drive Edith home. He wanted to be alone with her even for a few minutes.

Driving to Downton neither one of them had much to say, just small talk and pleasantries.

When they pulled up outside the Abbey, Edith turned to him and said, "Thank you very much for a wonderful afternoon. I had a marvelous time. I like your girls very much."

_Do you like me too?_ he thought.

Looking at him Edith realized he was having trouble talking. It was as if he had something to say but it wouldn't come out. Finally he stammered and blurted out,

"Lady Edith, I know that we have just met, sort of, but. . . . I was. . . . . .wondering. . . .if . . . ah. . . . you would consider having dinner with me. . . . .at the Grantham Inn. . . . .on Friday."

Smiling at him Edith said, "Sir Anthony, that is the nicest invitation I have had since I came home. I would enjoy having dinner with you very much."

A huge smile lit up his face. "Excellent, he said. I will pick you up at 7:00. And I hope you don't mind, it will be just me. I will leave the conversationalists at home."

Edith waved as he drove off and thought to herself. _I won't mind at all eating dinner alone with you, Sir Anthony Strallan. . . . . . . not at all._

A:N: I am going to have to stop here because of the holidays. I hope to get the next chapter up after Christmas and before New Years. Just too many things on my plate right now. Bear with me, Anthony and Edith are going to have a wonderful time at dinner. As they say at Downton Abbey, "Have a very Happy Christmas."


	6. Chapter 6

Edith was dressing for dinner when her mother came to her room to ask about the tea at Anthony Strallan's house. It annoyed her that her family was always butting into her personal life; that is one of the many reasons she had moved to London. She explained without much detail that it had been a pleasant afternoon, tea had gone smoothly, his little girls had shown her their Christmas Tree and she had played the piano for them to sing carols. End of story!

"Oh, one more thing," Edith said as she finished putting on her earrings. "I am going to have dinner with Sir Anthony on Friday evening at the Grantham Inn."

"What! Edith you hardly know the man."

"Mama, I more than hardly know him. I have been in his company twice. I find him quite charming and I don't mean to be rude, but dinner here bores me to death. It will be interesting and fun to eat and talk to someone different for a change." She said as she watched her mother's face turn into that exasperated look she had seen so many times.

"Besides, you hardly notice if I am here or not," she finished, rising to her feet and pulling on her gloves.

"That isn't fair Edith, you know that isn't true. It is just that Mary and Richard don't seem to be getting along, and with Sybil not here, well the holidays are just harder than usual. And now you seem to be forming an attachment to a widower with two children. " Cora stated.

"Mama, I am not forming an attachment. He is a nice man and somewhat lonely, I think. And besides, as she put her arm around her mother, I live in London, not Yorkshire and I will be heading back home the day after New Year's. Don't worry so much."

She thought that the conversation with her mother would be the end of it, but as the women were sitting in the drawing room waiting for the men to come through after dinner, the subject was brought up again by her grandmother.

"So, Edith, what are Anthony Strallan's daughters like?" Violet said piercing Edith with her gaze.

_All right,_ Edith thought, _they are so eager to know everything, tell them what they want to hear and then maybe they will leave you alone._

So she told them all about Margaret and Madeline. That their father loved them very much and was trying his best to make their little lives happy. When asked if they had a governess or nanny, Edith explained all about Miss. Ford.

"So you are telling us that you are keeping company with a man with two daughters who are not being taught by a governess but by a former ladies maid. I always thought Strallan was a little odd, but now this just confirms my suspicions. He is obviously an idiot." Violet said in her all too knowing voice.

"How he raises his daughters is none of my business or yours Granny. He is very nice, they are nice. Yes, if you ask me it would be better for them to have a governess or at least someone closer to their own age who could help them develop some social skills, but they are his children and I am sure he is doing the best he can under the circumstances. He kept Miss. Ford on out of deference to his wife's wishes. You can't exactly fault a man for that. So if you please, I don't want to talk anymore about Anthony Strallan or his children. "

Rising to her feet she went to pour herself some coffee. She caught Mary's eye as she passed and Mary smiled and slightly nodded her head as if to say, _Good Job. Stand up for yourself._

The next day she drove her mother into Ripon to do some Christmas Shopping. She was thankful that Cora hadn't mentioned Anthony Strallan. She just wanted was to have a nice day without any conflict. She and her mother agreed on meeting for lunch at a little inn on the main street at 12:30. This would give them both time to shop, eat and get back home before tea.

Finishing up her shopping Edith was walking toward the Inn when she looked in the display window of Fergusons a small local jewelry store. They carried a nice assortment of jewelry, things geared more toward the middle class, items that Edith would buy for herself now that she was independent. Beautiful jewelry, expensive jewelry came from Tiffany's, or Cartier's, and was always purchased for a woman by her father or husband.

Nestled on a green velvet display was a small gold children's locket. Edith stood looking at it for a long time and then walked inside the store. She was going to purchase one for Margaret and Madeline. She imagined that they didn't have anything like this and it would be a gift from Edith to her two new friends. She supposed that Sir Anthony wouldn't mind and she would give them to him to put under their Christmas Tree after their dinner on Friday. The clerk wrapped them in gold paper and put a red bow on each one, and then affixed a tag.

/

Downton was always bustling during the holidays and this year was no exception. So Edith found herself busy and not thinking much about dinner with Anthony Strallan until Friday. When that day rolled around she spent at least an hour in her room pulling out all the dresses she had brought with her. She finally settled on the blue silk dress she had worn her first night home. She took a nap in the afternoon, then a bath and finally had Anna help her with her hair. She could have done it herself, but why when she could be pampered for a little during the holidays.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she liked the reflection looking back at her. She had grown so much in the year away; had gained so much more confidence in herself than she ever thought she could have. Pinning her hat in place, and putting on her coat and gloves, she started down the stairs when Anna appeared to tell her that Sir Anthony had arrived and was in the drawing room.

She felt giddy as she walked slowly down the staircase and headed toward the drawing room. She had an anxiety inside her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She hadn't seen him in four days, but the anticipation of spending about three hours in his company sort of unnerved her. She had been around men in the course of her job, and also had gone out with a few, but Anthony Strallan was different. He was a modern man she thought with Victorian values. A gentlemen in every sense of the word.

Anthony was talking to her mother and father when she entered the drawing room. Their eyes locked and Edith suddenly felt as if her feet were made of lead. The first time she had met him he had an overcoat on and he had on casual clothes when she was at his house for tea. But this evening he had on a dark suit. It enhanced his coloring, and with his height, well in a few words – he took her breath away. She was going to have dinner with a very handsome man.

Anthony Strallan looked at Edith Crawley as she entered the room. _My God! She is beautiful, much_ _more so than when I met her in the village. I wonder what she looks like under that coat_, he thought but then pushed it to the back of his mind because she was walking toward him with her hand outstretched.

"Good Evening , Sir Anthony, how nice it is to see you again," she remarked as she dazzled him with her smile.

"Ah. . . . .yes. . . . .good evening, " he said as he took her hand in his.

Edith smiled inwardly to herself – he was a nervous as she was. _Well let's finish this small talk and get_ _out of here, she thought._

They spent the next few minutes talking about this and that with her parents and then said their good-byes.

_Finally,_ she thought, _now we can be alone and hopefully get to know each other better._

Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing.

The dining room at the Grantham Inn while lovely during the day was beautiful at night. Each table had a white tablecloth and a small lantern on it. With all the lanterns lit, the room took on a warm glow that gave it an intimate feel. _Mr. Parker had done wonderful things with this old place_, she thought.

They looked at the menus, discussed what kind of wine to order, and then relaxed and waited for their dinner to be served. He asked her questions about her life in London, what exactly she did and did she like living there by herself. Edith laughed at that and told him that she had never been happier living by herself, making her own decisions, and not having to answer to anyone. She told him that it had been a huge decision to make, but that she needed to find a life after the war.

She watched his reaction to what she had said. She didn't know him well enough to read his face, but she thought she noticed that there seemed to be just a tinge of disappointment when she mentioned how much she liked living in London.

He was fascinated when she told him that she had just finished illustrating a children's book.

"In fact, the book you bought for the girls, _The Letter to Santa,_ is the one I illustrated," she said trying not to let her pride show.

"Oh, Lady Edith, I am so sorry that I didn't notice your name on the book, "he said with genuine concern.

"Don't concern yourself, Sir Anthony, most illustrators, unless they are famous like Beatrix Potter ,don't see their name on the book jacket. It is usually in small print on the title page somewhere," she laughed.

Dinner was served , and Edith had to stifle a laugh when she noticed that Sir Anthony had ordered liver and onions. Looking up and noticing her observing him he said somewhat sheepishly, "Is . . . .there something wrong, Lady Edith?"

"No! she said. "I am always intrigued by anyone who can eat those savory dishes," as she nodded in the direction of his plate. I have never been able to get used to the texture of liver. I used to throw a fit whenever it was served at home. In fact, I went to bed at least two times because I refused to eat it." she said laughing.

"So I gather you don't like bangers, kidney pie, and the like?" he mused.

"Sir Anthony, do you want me to be the perfect dinner guest, or do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"The truth, by all means."

"You would have to wrestle me to the ground and pin me down to make me eat any of those things, " she laughed but then flushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Well, that's good to know." He winked at her as they continued their meal.

Edith had never enjoyed a meal as much as she did this one. He was so easy to talk to and had so many interests. They talked about music, authors, and art. When she told him how much she enjoyed going to the British Museum and wandering through the old books, he mentioned that he had many old books that she might enjoy at his house.

She flushed again!

He confessed that he had a sweet tooth and convinced her to have dessert with him. He admitted that he was helpless where sweets were concerned, so they each ordered a piece of apple pie with a slice of melted cheese on top. Over dessert they got on the subject of Margaret and Madeline.

He confessed that he knew he was in over his head with them. Margaret ran wild and Madeline was quiet and liked to spend most of her time with him. He felt that he needed to get them on track somehow, but didn't quite know how to do it.

"What exactly does Miss. Ford do?" Edith asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well she spends time with them during the day, sees to their needs, buys their clothes, things like that."

"Does she give them any kind of lessons, you know basic things, reading, numbers, etiquette ?"

"Well, I imagine you have noticed they don't know much etiquette. I don't know, I felt so guilty that I wasn't there when Madeline was born and when Maud died, that I have tried to make up for it by letting them do as they please." The things they should know, about how to act in public and around other people, are things that a mother usually teaches their children." He said with a softness in his face as he looked at Edith.

"Have you ever entertained the idea of Margaret going to the village school?" Edith asked, suddenly horrified that she had said that; that she had asked such a personal question of a man she hardly knew.

"Well, No!" My sister told me that she needed to go away to boarding school, but I just couldn't let her go. I didn't want her to be away from me. Do you think the village school would be good for her?"

"Well, the school is very well run I hear. My mother and Mrs. Crawley are the patrons. They have two teachers now. The students are mostly the children of farmers and shopkeepers , but Margaret with her outgoing personality would most likely fit right in. Pardon me for saying so, but you don't strike me as a man who would let the class system get in the way of doing what was right for his child. She would make friends, learn to read and write, and I think from the little I have seen of her, be happy to be doing something useful each day. She is very bright, you know!"

He nodded in agreement and said, "Too smart sometimes. But what about Madeline?" and Edith noticed that he was concentrating on what she had said.

"Well, perhaps Madeline needs someone younger than Miss. Ford. Please don't get me wrong, I am sure that Miss. Ford is worth her weight in gold (she almost gagged on that), but a younger girl, perhaps someone around the age of eighteen to twenty. A girl that age would be more in touch with what a little four year old girl would like. They could go on walks, study nature, read stories, maybe even start a little work with her ABC's and numbers. I am sure there are many girls in the village or even a daughter of one of your workers or tenants who would enjoy the opportunity to help the owner of such a lovely estate with his children. Of course she would have to be able to read and write and have a basic sense of propriety." Edith continued as she watched him over the rim of her cup.

There was a long pregnant silence until Anthony put his cup down, put his hands in a praying position and tapped them against his chin and suddenly leaned in towards Edith and said.

"What a wonderful idea. It took someone from the outside looking in to see the problems. Thank you! However, there is one problem you haven't solved. What do I do about Miss. Ford. She has been at Locksley for about twenty years. She came with Maud when we married. I don't know if I could just throw her out."

Edith knew that she couldn't and wouldn't hitch herself to this cart. Putting down her coffee, she said,

"You know Sir Anthony, these things have a way of working themselves out."

_Coward,_ she thought. _Throwing it back on him._

The rest of the evening was lovely. They continued talking about everything and anything. After having a refill on their coffee, they suddenly noticed that they were the only two diners left in the dining room. The room had quietly emptied out while they were engrossed in conversation.

"Oh my Sir Anthony, I am so sorry to have babbled on and on. Poor Mr. Parker must want to clean up and here we are holding him up."

"I don't think he or our waitress will mind. But . . . . .my God. . . . it is 11:00. Your parents must be frantic wondering where you are." He said as he looked at his pocket watch and rose out of his chair."

Motioning to the waitress, he paid the bill and then fidgeted until Edith said.

"Sir Anthony, relax. I am over twenty-one. I don't need permission to stay out late." She said laughingly as she reached for her coat and handed it to him so he could help her put it on.

But he was suddenly nervous, so she took his arm and walked out of the Inn. The night air was cold, and she liked the feeling of walking so close to him.

_What have I done,_ Anthony thought. _I enjoy her company so much, I don't want this night to end, but what will her family say when I bring her back from dinner at 12:00._

He wasn't used to driving at night yet, so he took it slow on the way back to the Abbey. That was quite all right with Edith. She liked being with him, liked it very much. He was so different than the men she met in London. She liked the old fashioned part of him, the courtesy that he showed her.

When he pulled up in front of the Abbey, Thomas the footman came out. Leaning out of the car, Edith said. "You can go back inside Thomas. I will lock up when I come in. Good night!"

Turning back to Anthony she said, "Sir Anthony, I had a wonderful time tonight. I honestly can't remember when I have enjoyed an evening more. I hope you won't think me to forward, but I bought a small Christmas present for Margaret and Madeline I was wondering if you would put them under your tree so they will get them on Christmas morning?"

He seemed genuinely touched by her gesture as she handed him the two beautifully wrapped gifts.

Looking into his handsome face she thought,

_What would it be like to kiss him,_h_e is so close._

Little did she know that Anthony was thinking the exact same thing.

He wanted to pull her to him, hold her, kiss her, tell her that he had never met anyone like her in his entire life. But he didn't. His upbringing told him that it was too soon for that kind of intimate connection so with resignation he opened his door, got out and walked around to Edith's side of the car.

Giving her his hand and helping her out of the car, he held it just that tad bit longer than was proper.

But, what was this – still holding onto his hand she leaned into him and whispered again,

"Thank you for this wonderful night. I hope we can see each other again before I head back to London."

_Edith,_ _you little trollop,_ she thought as she smiled, turned and walked toward the door.

_Oh, you will see me again, before you go back to London and after if I have anything to say about it,_ he smiled as he walked around and climbed back into the car. This time he pushed the accelerator down hard and roared down the Downton drive smiling ear to ear.


End file.
